1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an on-time reservation (a programming of turn-on time of a television) function in a television, and more particularly to a volume programming method included in an on-time reservation function, wherein volume is programmed together with reservation of the turn-on time of a television to produce a desired volume level at the time of power-on of the television.
Korean Patent Application No. 93-2756 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Typically, by programming the turn-on time of a television in accordance with an on-time reservation, the power to the television is turned on when a current time coincides with the programmed turn-on time.
The television stores the volume level existing at the time it is turned off, and when it is later turned on, the volume level will be set at that which was stored at the time of the power-off state.
An on-time reservation function is useful as a morning wake-up alarm, but the sound volume of the television may be too low to perform satisfactorily, the alarm function since the television may have last been watched during very late nighttime hours with the volume turned way down.
Accordingly, in order to secure a desired volume at the time of automatic turn-on of the television by the on-time reservation function, the television must be set to have a desired sound volume prior to being turned off. This is a problem because the viewer may forget to increase the sound before turning off the set at night, and, even if the viewer remembers to increase the volume late at night, the increased sound volume may disturb others.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 4-51683, entitled "Timer-Setting method of a television receiver," describes a technique in which current time, time of a program timer and alphanumeric screen information for setting the turn-on/-off time of a timer are simultaneously displayed by an on-screen display (OSD) circuit on a cathode ray tube (CRT), and the respective times are set using the OSD circuit. That is, the screen of the television receiver is set to a timer-setting screen mode in which the alphanumeric information for setting the current time and the time of the timer is displayed using the OSD circuit in conjunction with the manipulation of a program key. At the same time, a time-setting mode of the timer for setting the time of the timer is primarily set when the current time is preset during manipulation of the program key, or a current time-setting mode for setting the current time is primarily set when the current time is not set during manipulation of the program key. Therefore, the index of setting the timers is displayed on a single screen to easily understand mutual time relationship of various timers, but the desired volume cannot be heard during power-on of the television by the on-time reserving function.